Once Upon A Song
by im-amirakewl
Summary: Mikan Yukihira, 15 years old, dreamed of becoming a famous singer. So in order to pursue her dreams, she took the test for a chance to enter her 'Dream School' , Gakuen alice. Lucky for her, she passed the test, along with her bestfriend Hotaru Imai. What will happen to both of them when they arrive at the school? NxM RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey! So, yeah, This is my first fanfiction.. Soo, be nice to me okay?**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE or THE CHARACTERS ,for short, Imma Disclaimer! Huhuhu*wink**

**Summary? Okay :)**

Mikan Yukihira, 15 years old, dreamed of becoming a famous singer. So in order to pursue her dreams, she took the test for a chance to enter her 'Dream School' , Gakuen alice, a school where most of the successful and famous Musicians used to go. Lucky for her, she passed the test, along with her bestfriend Hotaru Imai. What will happen to both of them when they arrive at the school? Meeting strangers, Falling in-love, Experiencing Heartbreaks, creating friendships and most off all, making their dreams into reality! (Sorry! IDK how to write a summary -_-" *crying waterfalls*)

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a fine morning when a certain beautiful brunette woke up, due to the constant ringing of her cellphone.

"Ugh" exclaimed the brunette while trying to find her cellphone under her soft pillows. Lucky for her, she found it and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" The brunette asked the caller on her phone

"Mikan, did you receive the letter too?" Asked the caller

"Oh, Hi Hotaru! What do you mean letter?" The brunette asked in confusion

"Baka! The letter! You know, the one from Gakuen Alice!" Hotaru replied, rubbing her temples

1

2

3

"OH! Right, the letter that will be given to you if you passed or not" Mikan said and continued "Hehehe, how silly of me not to remember"

Hotaru rolled her eyes then said "Just look at it baka!"

"mou! Hotaru you're so impatient!" Mikan said as she headed towards her 'Apple' laptop

"So? Did you pass?" Hotaru said while tapping her right foot on the floor (Still on the phone, okay?)

"Give me a minute" Mikan said while looking at her laptop's screen. She heard Hotaru groaned at the other line, she smiled, thinking how impatient her bestfriend could be.

'Now where is that freakin' letter' Mikan thought as she searched for it, luckily she found it entitled "Gakuen Alice Information Letter" (Sorry, Im not good at naming letters -.-")

"Found it!" Mikan cheered

"About time!" Hotaru retorted

Mikan 'hmph' then quickly read the letter , then gasped

The letter said:

**"Good Morning!**

**Gakuen Alice Would like to inform you that you passed the test. **

**Congratulations! The beginning of classes will be this coming September **

**1st, but you can also come here on August 29th for early preparations**

**that involves your, Classes, your dorm room, and your uniform sizes.**

**Your meal for the whole school year will be provided by the Academy. **

**Hope to see you there! Good day!**

**Note: There will also be an early opening program for**

**those who will be arriving early (August 29th)**

**-School Staff"**

"Hello Mikan? You there?" Hotaru said on the phone

"Hotaru… I got in! OMG! Hotaruuuuuu! Im so happy!" Mikan cheered, jumping happily

"Me too, I got in" Hotaru said boringly

"Really? OMG! So that means, we will be going there together! Yay!" Mikan burst out of happiness

"You're so noisy baka! -sigh- Go tell your parents about it, call you later" Hotaru said, then hanged up

"Mou! Hotaru, you meanie!" Mikan said to Hotaru, knowing Hotaru already hanged up. The brunette then placed her phone on top of her desk, then went inside the bathroom to take a relaxing shower. Not long after her shower, she then went out the bathroom only clad in a towel. The young brunette then changed into something comfortable to wear. She wore a faded yellow v-neck shirt and a denim short-shorts, matching it with her colored light-yellow vans. She tied hair into a messy bun, making her curly locks fall down. She then finished her outfit with her favorite cap. (Its actually Ash ketchum's cap)

"Well, this will do" the brunette said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Don't get me wrong, but she looked absolutely cute and gorgeous in her outfit.

Mikan then went down stairs and proceeded to their 'big-and-wide' dining room.

"Good Morning mommy and daddy!" Mikan greeted her parents lively

"Goo d morning to you too sunshine!" Her mother, Yuka greeted back

"So, where are you heading to?" Mikan's father, Izumi asked before sipping his coffee

"Still planning " Mikan answered as she sat down beside her mother and took off her cap (It's a sign of respect)

"Well, you look happy" Yuka commented at her daughter

"Who wouldn't? Specially when you passed the test for Gakuen Alice!" Mikan squealed like a pig

Yuka's jaw dropped and Izumi chocked his coffee

"You're serious?" Both said in unison

Mikan nodded her head for confirmation

"That's great dear!" Yuka exclaimed with joy

"I'm so proud of you, Mikan!" Izumi said as he hugged his daughter, tightly.

"Da….ddy…..caa-an't …breee…..ath" Mikan said as she struggle to breath and break free from her father's arms

"Oh, sorry dear, I was just so happy!" Izumi apologize as he let go of his daughter

"Its okay, dad" Mikan said breathless

"-fake cough- anyway, when does the classes start?" Yuka asked

"Oh, its on September 1st!" Mikan beamed "But I'll be going there on August 29th"

Izumi frowned a little "So early?"

Mikan felt sad when she realized she will be leaving after one week

"Don't worry mom, dad , we can still call and send e-mail to each other!" Mikan said trying to sound happy, even though she felt sad inside

"Alright then" Izumi said, but still feeling down

"Well, at least we still have one week to be with our beautiful daughter!" Yuk a said happily, while clasping her hands together

"Oh! That reminds me, I better go now!" Mikan said then she stood up and gave her mom and dad a quick peck on the cheek, took her cap and said "and, don't forget movie night… is tonight, -kay? See you!" before she bolted out the house

Yuka and Izumi smiled as they watched their daughter's retreating figure, thinking how big Mikan has grown. (not in size or weight, okay?)

**END OF CHAPTER ONEE! YAY ME**(London Tipton Style *wink)

**So how was it? Boring? Fun? or whut? Anyways, this is only the beginning of the story, so please be patient! Huhuhu, Is my story boring? :'**

**Please support mee! RxR! I need reviews people! For Inspiration! **

**Next Chappie?:)**

**#azthirteenplusone**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Guess whut? Im back, with chapteer 2! Yeeey! :'**

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE, okaay? **

**Imma Disclaimer for cryin' out loud! Huhuhu.**

**BTW: The song I used in this chapter isn't mine okaaay?!**

**Anyways… Here's the 2nd chappiee!**

**Chapter 2**

Our favorite brunette was walking, down at the sidewalks feeling half happy and half sad. Happy because she's going to Gakuen Alice, her dream school ever since she was 5 years old. Sad because she will be leaving her family for a while.

She didn't really know where she was going , her feet were the ones bringing her to her unknown destination. Until, she bumped into someone making her land on her butt.

"Ouch" cried Mikan

"What the hell" the unknown person cursed

"I'm so, so, so sorry" Mikan apologize as she stood up and bowed her head, she then looked at the person and blushed. 'A guy?' She thought. He has this messy silver hair, that would sparkle under the sun. Pale skin, and These calm blue eyes. In short, he was handsome. Mikan gulped as she felt a cold aura coming from the guy.

"Yeah, whatever" The guy said nonchalantly as he slowly walked away. Unknown to the brunette, the guy was also blushing, well wouldn't ?Mikan is one cute-gorgeous girl . (Mikan is dense as always right?).

"Hey wait!" The brunette shouted, trying to catch-up with the guy. 'Annoying Brat' The guy thought.

"Hey I said wait, you deaf jerk!" Mikan said quite pissed, due to the fact that the guy didn't even bother to listen to her.

Slowly, the guy turned around, only to see a very pissed brunette. Putting her hands on her hips(Like a boss Mikan!). The guy raised his left eyebrow and calmly said "What do you want ugly hag?"

"Are you deaf or somethin'? And hey don't call me 'ugly hag'!" Mikan replied still pissed

"Whatever….ugly hag" The guy boringly retorted. Mikan 'hmph' before she returned to her happy mood(Talk about mood swings).

"Anyways, Hi I'm Mikan" She happily introduced herself

"So?" The guy replied nonchalantly

"Well, at least tell me your name! I told you mine, tell me yours!" She said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone

"-sigh- Youichi. There happy now?" Youichi said

"You busy right now?" Mikan asked

"No" Youichi replied

"Alright. So Youichi-kun, wanna go to the park with me?" She asked again, using her best puppy-dog-eyes

"Why would I go to the park with a stranger?" Youichi asked

"Oh, come on, we" Mikan said as she did the 'point-me-point-you' thing with her pointing finger "Are not strangers, 'cause we already introduced ourselves to each other" she continued, then grabbed youichi's left arm "So. Come. On." She finished, then dragged Youichi to the park, without letting the poor boy speak(I feel bad for youiichiii! Getting dragged by a stangeer)

**At The Park**

'This hag is weird. And also annoying, but I gotta say, she gorgeous, I never seen someone as beautiful as her, wait what are you thinking youichi! Get this dirty thoughts out of your head' Youichi thought, as he looked at Mikan, whose attention was into something else

"Hey look!" Mikan said as she pointed at an Old man strumming an old acoustic guitar, with an empty can at the corner of his right.

"Wow, an old man, Fascinating!" Youichi sarcastically said. Mikan rolled her eyes on this. Then, they headed towards the old man.

"Good Morning Sir!" Mikan greeted the old man. The old man smiled weakly in response

"I'm warning you sir, she's annoying" Youichi warned the old man. Mikan gave Youichi her 'death glares' which Youichi smirked in reply. She then 'sigh' then turned to the old man.

"Can I play?" Mikan asked oldie politely.

"Of course" Oldie replied. Oldie then handed his old acousitic guitar to Mikan. She then smiled at him, he smiled back at her. Youichi then grunted in annoyance.

"Do you even, know how to play a guitar?" Youichi asked as he watched her every move.

"Oh No, No, No, No, No" Mikan said sarcastically, then rolled her eyes.

**Mikan's POV**

I felt Youichi-kun stare at me, but anyways, who cares. Okay I need to play a song, but what? Hmmm, I know I'll play one of my written songs!

"Okay, this song is called Ordinary Girl, I wrote it by the way" I said to the little crowd gathering around us(Mikan, Youichi and oldie). Then I started Strumming..

_Ordinary Girl (By Miley Cyrus)_

_Uhoo oh yeah,_

_La da a da_

_Don't get me wrong,_

_I love who I am_

_I don't wanna be ungrateful_

_It probably sounds strange_

_I really love the role I play_

_The songs I sing_

_But with all the fame_

_The things that seem so simple,_

_suddenly, so far out of reach_

_Wish that they could see that underneath..._

_I'm just an ordinary girl!_

_Sometimes I'm lazy I get bored_

_I get scared, I feel ignored_

_I feel happy, I get silly_

_I choke on my own words_

_I make wishes, I have Dreams_

_And I still want to believe_

_Anything can happen in this world,_

_For an ordinary girl_

_(Like you, Like me)_

_For an ordinary girl_

_(Like you, Like me)_

_How are you?_

_Hello, Good-bye_

_One day here, One day there_

_And again it's time to go_

_Miss popular always on the road_

_But my best foot forward_

_Gotta get on with the show_

_Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine_

_Every where I arrive, I get high-5's_

_They pay me larger than life_

_(Yeaheaaaa)_

_I'm just an ordinary girl!_

_Sometimes I'm lazy I get bored_

_I get scared, I feel ignored (Yeah)_

_I feel happy, I get silly_

_I choke on my own words_

_I make wishes, I have Dreams_

_And I still want to believe_

_Anything can happen in this world,_

_For an ordinary girl_

_So give it everything or nothin' at all_

_Get back on your feet when_

_You stumble and fall_

_A little luck can go a long way_

_So don't you worry about what people say_

_Who knows when the wind may blow_

_For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)_

_I'm just an ordinary girl_

_Sometimes I'm lazy I get bored_

_I get scared, I feel ignored_

_I feel happy, I get silly_

_I choke on my own words (I choke on my own words)_

_I make wishes, I have dreams_

_And I still want to believe_

_Anything can happen in this world,_

_For an ordinary girl_

_(Like you, Like me)_

_(Yeah)_

_For an ordinary girl_

_(Like you, Like me)_

_For an ordinary girl_

_(Mmmmm)_

_For an ordinary girl_

_Like me, like you..._

Okay, this is weird. I didn't actually notice that I had my eyes close the whole time I was singing. I heard, applauses and cheers coming from everywhere, so I got curious, so I opened my eyes and the next thing I knew I was shocked. There were people everywhere, I mean looking at me, cheering and applauding and stuffs. I guess they liked my song. Well then, thank you everyone. I smiled at them in response.

**At The Street**

So, after I sang at the Park to help oldie earn money for his living, we(Me and Youichi) Exited the park, and here we are, walking along this boring street, and none of us dared to start a conversation. And this silence is too loud you know. What have I done to be treated with this deafening silence?! Alright then, He won't speak, then I will.

"Umm…...So Youichi-kun, Did you like my song?" I asked Youichi , trying to break this damn(sorrry, I don't swear) silence between us

"Well, It didn't hurt my eardrums" Youichi answered boringly

"Well, I'll take that as a 'yes'" I said while smiling brightly at him

'Why does she smile a lot?' Youchi thought, Then he turned beet red

"Youichi-kun are you sick or somethin'?" I asked , quite concerned

"W-what? I-I'm not s-sick" Youichi defended himself

"Well anyways, I need to go now. Thank you for you're time!" I said, then I gave him a one big hug(lalaaala). I then fled away.

When I was on my way back home, I saw Hotaru coming out from Starbucks. I ran to her then, I tried to greet her with a hug, but as usual she dodge it, so I ended up hugging the ground. Again.

"Hotaru! Why?" I asked Hotaru, Okay so now, I'm almost crying. Gosh, why am I so emotional huh? Does Hotaru, this amethyst eyed girl, with her boyish styled raven-hair(But really looks good on her) even love me? As her bestfriend of course. Well she is overprotective on me, specially when It comes to boys, you know when the boys tries to court me, Hotaru always blows them with her baka gun.

"Baka. You almost spilled my drink" Hotaru said to me, with her cold voice. Oh yea she is by the way holding a coffee.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hotaru , anyway wanna go to my house?" I asked her politely. Hotaru then offered her hand, I gladly accepted it. When I stood up, I then shove away the dust that were on my shorts.

"No" Was her short reply.

"Why?" I asked again, with those teary eyes of mine.

"I need to finish packing my stuffs" she explained. Oh yeah, I haven't started packing my stuffs by the way.

"Oh" was my only reply. "Where did you went anyway?" She asked

"Oh, you see, I met this dude at the street, then we went to the park together, then Helped the old man, that's all"

"A dude?" She asked while raising one of her eyebrows. "O h don't worry Hotaru, he's nice" I said

Hotaru smiled at me, then said "Well, I better go now". After that me and Hotaru bid our goodbyes to each other and went to our separate ways.

**End Of Chapter 2!**

**Boring? Fun? Or whut? Leave you're review! Is my story boring? :( Well, I'll make it exciting! **

**I would like to thank my first ever reviewer:**

**Ciltiam: Thank you for you're revieww! It really means a lot to mee! :' **

**Please continue to support me! **

**Next chappie? :)**

**#azthirteenplusone **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back! With a new chappie! :'**

**Soo, about the previous chapter, I know its really weird to go somewhere with a person that you just met, at the street. Don't mind it people. I wanted to write a little YouichiXMikan moments, 'cause their really cute ya know. But worry not, I am a solid NatsumeXMikan shipper! So please enjoy this new chapter of minee!**

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE, okaay? **

**IMMA DISCLAIMER! I'M INNOCENT! *wink**

**Oh yea, I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, HULK and HARRTY POTTER:)**

**Chapter 3**

**Mikan's POV**

1 week has passed, and before you know it, I'm going to Gakuen Alice. Wow, time fly's so fast. As I went down stairs, dressed in a neon-orange off-shoulder long-sleeve dress(It's a knee-length dress) and with my skyblue high-cut converse(A/N: I actually dress like that) and my hair completely down, my side bangs perfect as always, I saw my depressed daddy and mommy talking to this guy in black suit. I think they're talking about me leaving, so I stayed hidden for awhile, since they didn't really noticed my presence, well except for mom I guess ..

"Mikan, dear, I know you're there, please come out" Mom called. I then, quickly came out from my hidding place and greeted them awkwardly "Ummm, heh, good morning?"

"Oh -sniff- My -sniff- dear -sniff- beautiful -sniff- daughter -sniff- " Dad said crying then he gave me a big goodbye hug

"Daddy, stop crying. It does not suit you" I said jokingly at him as I hugged him back

"Now, now you two. Give mom some space" Mom said in her 'strict-mom' tone as she joined us in our 'hugging-ceremony'

After minutes which seems years for me, ooopps in exaggerating , The dude in black suit, whom I would like to call 'Alfred' you know batman's butler, finally spoke "I'm sorry to ruin your family moments Mr. and Mrs. Yukihira, but Ms. Mikan Yukihira needs to be going now. And her suit cases are already in the car"

"Oh, I see" was what poor daddy could only say

"Be careful and do your very best okay?" Mom said to me as she caressed my cheek. She is almost crying , 'cause her voice was shaky. Wow, my mom is so emotional you know?

As for me, even though how much I wanted to cry, I couldn't . Simply because, I want my parents to see that, I'll be okay on my own. That I am strong. Like, umm.. Like Hulk yea Hulk

"Mom, dad… I'll do my very best for you guys. So you guys better support me and send me mails every night alright? " I said to them then gave them one last hug before I leave.

"Wait, Honey, don't forget your bag and your jacket!" My mom reminded me. Oh yea I almost forgot

"H-hai" I said, as I took my small 'ladybug' back pack and my skyblue leather jacket(waist length). I then smiled at my parents who were waving good bye at me. When I opened the door for the back seat, I gasp. There I saw Hotaru sitting at the other side of the car. By the way, she was wearing this white shirt with black words that says 'Blackmailing Queen' , skinny jeans and her favorite black converse sneakers. Typical Hotaru.

"Hotaruu!" I called her

"Hi dummy. Get in, were leaving now" Hotaru said emotionlessly

"Mou Hotaru!" I whined . Hotaru shot me a death glare, I then quickly understood what she meant so I got inside without another word. I heard the car's engine start and before you know it(Again) we were slowly leaving our neighborhood. I looked back and watched our house getting smaller and smaller as we drove away. I tried my best to hold up my tears, until Hotaru patted me at the shoulder , she then mouthed 'Just let it out' , I then sobbed quietly, with Hotaru hugging me. Awww.. I really love Hotaru! I then fell fast asleep.

**End Of Mikan's POV**

Meanwhile, back at Gakuen Alice…. Five 16 yrs. old HOT dudes , were walking down the corridor, where the principals office was located 'cause they were 'called', and there- Their fangirls awaits.. Dundundun..

"KYAAAAAAAA! "

"OMG OMG! IT'S THE PITCH BLACK!"

"NATSUMEE-SAMA!"

"RUKA-SAMA!"

"KOKO-SAMA!"

"KITSUNEME-SAMA!"

"YUU-SAMA!"

"NOSEBLEEEEEEEED!"

"Wow wow wow, calm down ladies" Koko, a guy with these brown orbs and spiky dirty-blonde hair, said as he did the 'calm down' hand motion to the wild girls.

"Its no use Koko" Yuu, a guy with these brown-yellowish orbs and neatly combed blonde hair(he wears this 'Harry Potter' glasses, He doesn't look like a nerd either way) told his friend Koko.

"We know. But wow, look at their faces. They look like they wanna eat us alive!" Kitsuneme, a guy who looks a lot like Koko(But his eyes are like a fox's eyes) explained hysterically

"Shoot, these girls are crazy" Ruka, a blonde guy with these blue ocean orbs(He's really cute ya know *fangirl mode*) whispered to himself, but It seems that his raven haired best friend overheard him.

"Don't mind these hags Ruka" Natsume, a guy with these beautiful crimson orbs and this messy raven-hair(HOT!) said nonchalantly without looking at his almost harassed best friend .

As soon as they reached the Principal's office, they quickly opened the door and got inside before their fangirls eat them. Yea, that's what they thought. Then they all 'sigh' in relief. And there they saw, their hated band manager and producer , Rei Serio A.K.A Persona standing beside the principal, who was sitting on His chair, his hands clasped together.

"So? What now?" Natsume, also their band leader, asked as he stood up and dusted off the imaginary dusts on his 'school-uniform-pants'. The other band members did the same thing.

"Impatient are we?" Persona said as he made his way towards the band. Natsume rolled his eyes on this.

"Just get to the point" Natsume said coldly. Persona glared at Natsume before he looked at the principal and asked for his approval to tell the band about the news. The Principal nodded inwardly.

"The Pitch Black(That's their band name *squeals*), will perform this early opening ceremony" Persona said

Silence …

Then Natsume spoke "That's all?" with his eyes narrowed

"Oh no, there's more" Persona smirked before he continued "The school will also be having this contest, a music contest actually. So you dogs better prepare you're selves"

Natsume grunted and the other members remained silent

"Band Practice!" Persona announced, more like yelled

"You may go now" the principal said. Then the band went out.

**Back At Mikan and Hotaru**

"Wake up dummy!" Hotaru said, trying to wake up her bestfriend

"What is it -yawn- Hotaru?" Mikan said, while rubbing her eyes(KAWAAIII!)

"Were here" Hotaru said boringly as she went out of the car, then made her way to Nobody-knows-where.

"Oi, wait for me Hotaru!" Mikan called, knowing that Hotaru won't listen, Mikan sighed then got out of the car.

**Mikan's POV**

"Where is Hotaru" I said to myself as I looked at different directions.

"-sigh- Seriously" I muttered. Just then I saw this two pretty girls wearing this Identical t-shirts(except for the color though the other one is pink, the other one is blue) and Jeans, then cowboy boots to finish it up, I think they're twins. Anyways, I went near them , maybe they saw Hotaru.

"-fake cough- Um excuse me, but in any chance, have you seen a girl that has these amethyst eyes and Oh her hair's raven by the way. She also has this emotionless face. But she has emotions okay? She just doesn't show it to people. But she showed it to me!" I explained to them. But they were just staring into space.

"Hello?" I waved my hand at their face to snap them back to reality, and I guess It worked.

"Umm, were sorry but we haven't seen the 'girl' you were talking about" The girl with the pink hair and blue eyes said to me

" Are you a model or a-a-a superstar?" The girl with navy blue hair and dark blue eyes bluntly at the same time excitedly asked me

"Umm -" before I could say something, The girl with the pinky curly hair interrupted me

"Nonoko! Don't be like that!" she said

"Ugh! I was only asking, Anna" The blue navy haired girl, who I presume is Nonoko retorted

"Even so! You are scaring her!" Pink haired girl said so, I think she's Anna

"I am not!" Nonoko said , crossing her arms over her chest

"Yes you were" Anna disagreed, also crossing her arms over her chest

"Hey guys, no need to fight" I said feeling a little bit uneasy

"Huh, you're right, anyway I 'm sorry Nonoko" Anna said

"Me too, Anna" Nonoko then Hugged her. Awwww… I smiled at them

"Anyways I'm Anna Umenomiya, and this Is Nonoko Ogasawara" Anna both introduced them

"Hi, I'm Mikan Yukihira" I also introduced myself

"We're sorry about a while ago, Nonoko really just thought that you were a model or a superstar" Anna apologized as she rubbed the back of her head. While Nonoko just smiled apologetically

"Hehehe, its no biggies" I said while smiling brightly at them

"KAWAII" They both said in unison while jumping. I on the other side just, sweatdropped

**End Of Chapter 3 **

**So how was it? Bad? Boring? Uninteresting? Yeah I know, I'm a negative thinker(huhuhuhu) Anyways leave your review below .PANTS! Just kidding. Please tell me your thoughts about my story! I accept ideas by the way! **

**Is it exciting? No? Well, worry not, for the Adventures and Romance Has begun! For I am …. Spiderman, naaah just kidding. Please don't forget to review guys! I need your reviews for INSPIRATION… hahaha, Why do I sound so cheesy?**

**Don't forget to **

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**

**RxR**

**Next chappie? :'**

**#azthirteenplusone**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People! I'm back agaain \(u)/ How was my previous chapter? Please review! For I-N-S-P-I-R-A-T-I-O-N :'**

**Anyways, please RxR and RxR! Tell me what you think eey? Is my grammar okay? I'm actually experiencing this thing you call 'Authors Block'**

**IMMA DISCLAIMER ! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. Huhuhuhu**

**And now I present you….**

**Chapter 4**

**Mikan's POV**

We, meaning me, Anna and Nonoko, who I just met and knew that they were not twins instead they're actually sisters but they both have different fathers, are currently looking for my emotionless face best friend… and I'm so freakin' tired. Gosh, Hotaru can be an explorer sometimes ya know.

"Ugh! This is tiring!" I exclaimed as I put my hands in the air

"Umm, Mikan-chan .. Maybe you're just getting hungry" Anna told me

"Yeah, anyways its already lunch time" Nonoko added as she looked at her watch at her wrist

"I guess you're right, my stomach is starting to grumble too" I flushed a deep shade of red from embarrassment. Then the they both chuckled.

**End Of Mikan's POV**

**School Cafeteria**

As the trio stepped inside the cafeteria, they were utterly shocked to see so many student running here, there and everywhere. Some were in their uniforms and others were in their casual clothing.

"w-w-ow" Anna said stuttering

"I never knew there were so many people here" Mikan said still shock

Then Hotaru who came out of nowhere boringly said "Well, what do you expect in a 'Famous School' here in Japan"

"H-Hotaru, You lousy butt chicken! Y-You left me!" Mikan roared at Hotaru while pointing an accusing finger at her. Hotaru raised an eyebrow at her, then answered "You were slow, ba-ka"

"Mou Hotaruu!" Mikan said as she crossed her arms over her chest then pouted cutely. Then the twins suddenly cheered 'Kawai' so loudly and by this, they gain unwanted attention . The students stopped at what they were doing and turned their heads at the pouting Mikan. Then the boys who looked at them suddenly had hearts on their eyes and were now actually drooling at them. Then Hotaru, glared at the drooling dudes .

"You spices called 'Males' disgusts me" Hotaru icily said, then took out her 'Baka gun' from who knows where then started shooting the drooling dudes. Then someone who was brave enough , approached Hotaru who was busy shooting the dudes then tapped her on shoulder.

"Hello Miss. I'm Hayate Matsudaira" A Handsome guy with spiky light-orange hair and green orbs greeted the busy Hotaru

"Don't touch me" Hotaru gave him a death glare then positioned her baka gun in front of him "Ba-ka" then sent the poor guy flying across the other side of the cafeteria

"-sigh-This is going to be a long day " Mikan muttered

**Music Room 01**

**(A/N: There are many music rooms in Gakuen Alice, 'cuz mainly it's a Music School )**

Meanwhile in the music room, The Pitch Black, are currently trying out their new written songs .. With Natsume Hyuuga the main vocalist and also a guitarist , Ruka Nogi the lead guitarist , Kokoro Yome the bass guitarist, Yuu Tobita with the keyboard , and Kitsuneme Sato(I that up) the drummer.

"Oh man, this songs a-a-re …..so dramatic" Koko jokingly said as he read each paper that contains their song's lyrics on the table.

"It is after all written by our dramatic leader" Kitsuneme joined Koko, laughing their heads out and completely oblivious to the death glare their 'now-pissed' leader, meaning Natsume is giving them.

"U-u-h, ummm, guys how about another run? you know.. For our performance tonight" Ruka suggested, and at the same time, trying to stop his two idiotic friends from laughing

"I agree, we need to practice" Yuu answered while adjusting his eyeglasses. "Us too!" Koko and Kitsuneme said in unison

"How about you Natsume, are you okay with it?" Ruka asked his best friend.

"Hn" Natsume said, then they all went to their respective places and started to practice their song for tonight

**Girls' Dormitory Building**

Mikan and Hotaru were now on their way to the Girls' Dormitory Building with their suitcases in they hands

"Wow!" Mikan exclaimed happily as she saw how big the Building is.

"Stop drooling baka" Hotaru said trying to snap her best friend out of her world, which is actually very successful if I may say so

"Mou Hotaru! FYI I am not drooling" Mikan defended herself

"Whatever" Hotaru muttered to herself as she looked at the different room numbers

"Hotaru, what number is our room?" Mikan asked

"143" Hotaru replied with a low voice

Then Mikan suddenly squealed and said "143 too Hotaru!" . Hotaru raised an eyebrow at this "What do you mean baka?"

"You told me '143' which means 'I love you' !" Mikan explained as she twirled and twirled around the empty hallway

"-sigh- what do you expect from an idiot" Hotaru whispered to herself , then she stopped walking when she saw a room numbered '143'

"Baka, were here" Hotaru told Mikan who was getting dizzy from twirling and twirling, but she managed to reply "H-h-ai"

As soon as they got in, their eyes sparkled, and yes, 'Their' meaning Hotaru and Mikan. Inside the room were 5 bedrooms, 1 kitchen together with the dining room, 2 bathrooms, 1 relaxing looking living room and their very own Band instruments.

"Its so big!" Mikan squealed in delight

"Isn't it obvious?" Hotaru retorted

"I know Hotaru, I'm just expressing my feelings; and hey look there are 5 bedrooms" Mikan replied , she then settled down her suit cases

"And I'm also oblivious to that" Hotaru said as she put down her suit cases. Mikan then pouted cutely

"Baka, stop pouting, and get ready for the early opening ceremony" Hotaru ordered Mikan

"But Hotaru, how about our room mates? " Mikan asked quite concerned about their unkown room mates

"Do I look like I care?" Hotaru said, then went inside the first bathroom

'Do I look like I care?' Mikan mimicked Hotaru before she went inside the second bathroom

After 30 minutes, both girls went out the dorm room and locked it, then proceeded to the big gym. Both of the girls were on their school uniform. Everybody was required to wear it. Mikan looked good on her uniform, with her hair in a messy mid-pony tail with a red ribbon holding it; Her side bangs are just the same . Hotaru looked good in her uniform too, her hair was more straightened. Both girls wore white long knee socks, then black school shoes.(A/N: Their school shoes looks like a ballet-shoe but instead of pink its black; And also, their school uniform looks like a sailor girl uniform with those blue lining, black skirt and to finish it up with a red ribbon on the center . )

**Mikan's POV  
**

Okay, so me and Hotaru are actually standing in front of the gym, I don't really know why Hotaru is standing here outside, where its cold.

"Ho-ho-hotaru!" I said as I hug myself , who is actually shivering from the coldness. Meanine Hotaru.

"Stop shivering baka" Hotaru told me

"I can't its to cold out here" I retorted and 'hmph' then I added, this time with a pleading tone "Hotaru can you just tell why we can't go inisde"

"We can" Hotaru said icily

"Then lets go already! " I said like a stubborn brat then I did the 'this-way-that-way' hand thingy

"Not yet, baka. Do you want to get squashed up inside there huh?" Hotaru said as she pointed at the big hall door full of people trying to get in.

"Ooh" I said and I smiled at her "I see Hotaru " Just then, someone bumped at me making me land on my butt. Again.

"Ooowww" I exclaimed then the 'bumper' dude extended his hand to me, I gladly accepted it even though I do not know who the person is. All I know is he's a guy 'cause he's wearing the boys' uniform(White polo with the blue lining, black pants and red necktie). He is also wearing a black hoody-jacket. And I cant see his face.

"I'm sorry" The guy apologized

"Yea yea, its okay, I guess. But my butt really hurts" I said as I rubbed my aching butt

"Well, do you want me to soothe it for you?" The guy smirked at me, but somehow, His voice seems familiar. Just then I realized what he said. I turned ten shades of red. Hey It rhymed

I then pointed an accusing finger at him "Y-y-you pervert!" I screamed at him in horror. He chuckled, he then took off his hood(that's covering his face) and there I saw his handsome features.

"Y-Y-Youichi?" I stammered

"Yea, Its me" He said , he then messed my hair a bit. Then I pouted at him

"-fake cough- Mikan lets go" Hotaru told me. I kinda forgot about Hotaru being here with me

"H-Hai" I said "Um, Youchi-kun, wanna come with us?"

"No thanks I'm waiting for my friends to arrive" He replied then added "Ugly hag" It made my blood boil

"Youichi-kun!" I shouted

"Mikan!" Hotaru called with those low voice

"Coming!" I said mimicking her low voice. I then ran after her

**End Of Mikan's POV**

Youichi stood there looking at the retreating figure of Mikan, he smiled . Just then someone put an arm around his shoulder then whispered "Who's the chic?" Youichi was startled by the sudden question. He turned around only to see his 'friends' also in their uniforms

"Shut up Koko" Youichi glared daggers at Koko

"-laugh- Sorry -laugh- dude" Koko said while holding his stomach

"S-so Youichi, was that your girl friend?" Yuu asked trying not to piss Youichi

"No" Youichi answered nonchalantly then asked them "You guys were listening were you?"

"Well, we were gonna approach you, but you were talking to the chic so we 'accidentally' eavesdropped on you two" Kitsuneme explained while emphasizing the word 'accidentally'

"And Youichi was like, 'do you want me to soothe it for you?' HAHAHAHA!" Koko and Kitsuneme laughed so hard. Enjoying the pissed face of Youichi

"She's pretty cute" Ruka whispered as he blushed, this was again, seen by his best friend

"Hey Natsume, ready for your performance later?" Asked Youichi as he patted Natsume at the back

"Hn" Natsume replied shortly. Nobody knows, Natsume was actually thinking about Mikan 'She seems Interesting'

**End Of Chapter 4 :'**

**So Do you guys love it? Or hate it? Fun? Boring? Whut? Whut? Tell mee!**

**Anyway.. You guys excited for the NxM scenes and moments? Muahahaha! By the way there will also be a RxM (Ruka and Mikan) scenes and moments for all you RxM fans! And RxH? Yup! Please continue to support mee! Review please! Tell me what you think about my story! **

**I need your Reviews for INSPIRATION! -Bam I sound so cheesy-**

**Please :'**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**

**RxR**

**Next Chappie? :')**

**#azthirteenplusone**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again guys! So for those who already read the previous chapter on this date 'April 11, 2013' I would like to suggest you guys to read it again. I edited something there. So yea, better read it again. You see, In this chapter, there's gonna be a NxM scene! I'm excoited. Anyway thank you very much my dear reviewers and readers! **

**IMMA DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**BTW: The songs I used in this chappie isn't mine okay? :)**

**And soo it begins..**

**Chapter 5**

As Mikan and Hotaru went inside the gym, they were surprised to see how big the gym was. There were big-loud speakers in every corner of the gym; Disco lights hanging around the gym; Red and Blue chairs arranged alternately; And what really amazed them was the sparkling 'huge' stage, where 3 'high-class' looking chairs were settled. Both of the girls were interrupted in their admiring session by a loud shriek coming from obviously a girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" a random girl shrieked from afar, but loud enough to make them wince in pain for their ears

"What the fudge was that?" Hotaru said as she recovered from the pain her ears were experiencing a while ago

"I think my ears are bleeding" Mikan exaggerated as she pitied her ears. Just then the crowd suddenly went wild and were all gathered in front of the huge entrance door. Mikan and Hotaru tried their best to escape the crowd, and lucky for them they manage to escape

"Phew! That was close" Mikan said

"These pooped-up people are really getting into my nerves" Hotaru said evilly, she then took out her baka-gun from who knows where then grinned "I should teach them a lesson. Don't you think?"

"Umm.. I d-d-don't think t-t-that's necessary, Hotaru" Mikan said feeling quite nervous

"Tch. You're no fun idiot" Hotaru boringly said as she hid back her baka-gun

"I'm Just saying tha- KYAAAAAAAAA!" Before Mikan could finish her sentence, Anna and Nonoko accidentally surprised her from behind by greeting her with their high-pitched voices

"What the blubbing guys" Mikan panted while putting her right hand on her chest, trying to slow down her heartbeat

Anna and Nonoko chuckled "Gomen ne Mikan-chan"

"I see you met new friends" Hotaru butted in

Mikan giggled a bit "I met them when I was looking for you Hotaru!"

"So you're the girl Mikan-chan was talking about. You're really cute!" Anna said as she examined Hotaru from head to toe "I know right?! She's such a beauty, Like Mikan-chan!" Nonoko added. Mikan blushed at the compliment while Hotaru remained in her cold stoic face.

"So You're name's Hotaru right?" Anna asked

"Yea, Hotaru Imai" Hotaru said

"I'm Anna Umenomiya and this is Nonoko Ogasawara " Anna introduced themselves . Hotaru only nod in response.

"So Hotaru-chan, can we be friends?" Nonoko asked as she played with her own fingers, feeling a little bit nervous

"As long as you two won't disturb me. One annoying little idiot is enough for me" Hotaru said nonchalantly as she started walking ahead of them.

"That's a yes" Mikan whispered to the girls(Anna and Nonoko) with a huge smile plastered on her face

"Oh yey!" Anna and Nonoko cheered full of happiness. Then the three of them followed Hotaru. Just then as the four of them sat down, they heard this manly voice.. "Good evening My dear beautiful future stars! The program will be starting any minute now, You stars better find your seats now" The four girls looked at the direction where the voice was coming from. Surprising enough, it was from a blonde tall man on the stage he was also wearing this frilly girly clothes

"Is that a she or a he?" Mikan asked innocently as she tilted her head sideward's

"Obviously, It's a 'he' baka" Hotaru coldly told Mikan . Anna and Nonoko only giggled at them

"Well, he sure does look like a 'she ' to me" Mikan stated as she sucked her thumb(She's now doing the 'thumb-sucking' baby action)

"And there she goes again" Hotaru uttered while looking at Mikan with those cold eyes

"What do you mean Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko asked Hotaru

"She always do that" Hotaru pointed at the thumb-sucking Mikan "whenever she thinks hard" She finished

Anna and Nonoko giggled sweetly at this. Anna then said "She looks adorable"

Just then, Mikan felt her friends looking at her, she then smiled at them, a malicious smile to be exact.

As Hotaru sensed something bad on Mikan's smile , she quickly warned the Anna and Nonoko "Stay away from her" Then she backed away from Mikan "Don't you dare touch me baka" she said with those cold and scary eyes. Mikan then removed her thumb from her mouth then stared at it, she evilly smiled inwardly at Hotaru.

"Hota-chan" Mikan called out Hotaru

"If you dare touch me, I swear you won't see daylight again" Hotaru warned , using her emotionless voice

"Oh Hotaru, your jokes are always boring" Mikan then pouted "But… Hey! Look at my thumb "

"I know, its disgusting" Hotaru looked at Mikan like she's some kind of alien

"You really think so? Then maybe look at it again" Mikan said as she neared Hotaru who backed away as Mikan neared her

"HAHAHAHAHA! Horaru, you're so funny when I tease you! HAHAHAHA!" Mikan laughed

"Whatever baka… Go wash your hands, before you infect somebody with those disgusting germs of yours" Hotaru said emotionlessly

"Ok!" Mikan said as she did the 'salute' thingy, she then teased Hotaru before she left, Hotaru gave her death glares

After minutes, Mikan came back from the girls CR, just in time for the program to start

"I've washed it Hotaru" Mikan smiled at Hotaru as she showed her 'washed' thumb

"Whatever dummy, sit down will ya" Hotaru impatiently told Mikan, who just 'hmph' in annoyance

"So let the program commence! " The blonde man wearing girly clothes on the stage announce happily, silence was the student's response. Blondie man sweatdropped at this . "A-Anyway … hehe" He chuckled nervously "Tonight, my dear future stars-" somebody from the audience interrupted him

"I'm a shooting star!" a random guy said, then the students laugh in response

"O-Okay… um anyway, as I was saying , Tonight, my dear future stars AND shooting star, you will all know the important things about the school, like for an example, the school rules, the different classes , the teachers. . and most of all, there will be an important announcement by the High school principal so you students better stay or else you'll miss the big thing. By the way, I standing in front of you is your very own teacher for the 'Instrumental class' , Narumi Anjo!" The blonde man, Narumi said as he winked at the students, he then gave the microphone to a girl, with a dirty-blonde long hair and eyeglasses on

"Good evening again. I am Shizune Yamanōchi , your emcee for tonight." She said then she asked "Are you guys bored? Do you guys want to hear something entertaining ? "

Some of the students anwered 'yes' , 'yeah' and 'of course' while the others just shrugged

"Well, if that's the case then I present you all, One of the famous band all over the world… The Pitch Black!" She announced lively

**Mikan's POV**

As the stage darkened, the crowd went wild. Some girls were screaming their heads off and Its making my ear bleed. They were screaming 'We love you Pitch Black' and more. Then smoke covered the stage. And this time the crowd, more like the die-hard fans of this said band that I never heard before, were really crazy they were jumping and screaming . They were like wild buffaloes.

"This is crazy!" I told Hotaru while covering my ears

"I know!" She replied

"I think my ears' are bleeding" Anna exaggerated

"Mine too!" I joined Anna

"This crowd are killing me!" Nonoko shouted. We were shouting so that we ca hear each other, 'cause the screaming crowd were so noisy.

Then someone suddenly spoke "Yo!" it was a manly yet cool, and at the same time a cold voice.( And it made the crowd roar louder) I'm guessing its from somebody on the stage. So I looked at the stage and I was right. It was a raven haired lad in his school uniform, his hair was quite messy though. "Shut up! Let us speak first" he said but this time more coldly. The crowed immediately shut up. Wow, are we playing 'simon says' here?

"This song is one of our new singles … its called 'You Suck At Love' and its for all you cheaters out there! " The raven-haired guy said emotionlessly through the microphone then continued "Specially the one who cheated on Ruka" . This time the blonde dude also wearing his school uniform beside raven-dude blushed. He then told raven dude something which we all heard 'cause he spoke near the microphone

Blonde dude nervously said "N-N-Nastume .. What are you saying" . Raven dude, who I presume is Natsume only smirked at him in response

"Believe me Ruka, you'll be thanking me later. " Natsume said then chuckled , while the girls stare at him with hearts on their eyes. I want to puke right now. Blonde dude, I think his name's Ruka, only 'sigh' . Natsume then proudly announced "So ugly hags, Ruka is now officially single!" . The girls cheered in response(except for me, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko). Then started the song quickly before Blondie-Ruka could speak out something about the shocking announcement . For Him. Oh boy.

**End Of Mikan's POV**

As the beating of drums and strumming of guitars started, the annoying die-hard fans of the band quickly roared and screamed and more….

_You Suck At Love _(Simple Plan)

_We started off incredible_

_Connection undeniable_

_I swear I thought you were the one forever_

_But your love was like a loaded gun_

_You shot me down like everyone_

_'Cause everyone's replaceable_

_When you're just so incapable_

_Of getting past skin deep_

_Guess what, another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser_

_I don't know why I wasted my time with you_

_You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up, but you suck at love_

_You played my like an amateur_

_Then stabbed me like a murderer_

_I'm left for dead, another one of your victims_

_It's not like you're unpredictable_

_But your act is so believable_

_I know it's nothing personal, it's just that this is usual_

_You're good at what you do_

_Guess what, another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser_

_I don't know why I wasted my time with you_

_You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up, but you suck at love_

_You suck at love_

_Now I kinda feel bad for you_

_You're never gonna know what it's like_

_To have someone to turn to_

_Another day, another bed_

_It's just a game inside your head_

_Guess what, another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser_

_I don't know why I wasted my time with you_

_You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up, but you suck at love_

_Guess what, another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser_

_I don't know why I wasted my time with you_

_You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up_

_You've messed this whole thing up_

_Well you were such an awesome fuck_

_But you suck at love, you suck at love_

The whole program has finally come to an end. And all the students were now told to return to their perspective dorm rooms. Some students followed what the higher-ups told them to do, and some didn't and some of these hard-headed students were the members of The Pitch Black and their friend; Also known as Natsume's adoptive brother, Youichi Hijiri.

**End Of Chapter 5**

**OMG guys, I'm so sorry for the late update. I was so busy sleeping and reading mangas&fanfictions yesterday. Gomen ne! So yea, I'm feeling so depressed lately. I just read the new chapter of Gakuen Alice yesterday night, and they said Natsume died and Mikan 's gonna leave without saying goodbye to Natsume. You guys should read it; It's a new release. I couldn't help but feel sad over something small, but Gakuen Alice means a lot to me. I grew to love this anime. Starting from Animation to Mangas then to Fanfictions. Huhuhu, please Higuchi-sama don't let Natsume die!**

**Anyways.. Thank you for supporting me! :) Please RxR and RxR! How was the chapter by the way? Boring? Fun? Don't worry next chapter will be romantic for NxM fans. OMG imma spoiler:( Please tell about what you think of my story. I really need some inspiration right now. I'm so sad. **

**Please don't forget to…**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**

**RxR**

**Next chappie? :)**

**#azthirteenplusone **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Please before you kill me.. Let me say this first: IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I WAS SO BUSY! :( Please continue to support me! I made this chapter longer to make it up to you readers! Please review and review! :' I am truly and deeply sorry! **

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE! IMMA DISCLAIMER!**

**I REPEAT I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!:'**

**And now I present to you..**

**Chapter 6**

It has been 2 Hours since the Program has ended. Mikan and Hotaru were already back at their room while Anna and Nonoko had somewhere else to go. It was already 8:37 pm in Mikan's Hello kitty clock which was hanging on the wall.

A 'Knock Knock' was heard from behind the door of room 143.

"Coming!" Mikan shouted from the living room. She then stood up and went to the door wearing her night gown. But of course before opening the door, she first readied her self and then she turned the knob around and opened it.

"Nonoko-chan ? Anna-chan?" Mikan was taken a bit surprise to see her dear friends outside the door with a bunch of suit cases. "Soo, you guys are our unknown roommates ?" Mikan asked hopefully wishing they were

Nonoko nodded while smiling brightly at Mikan while Anna was the one to speak " Yup! We were so happy to know that you and Hotaru-chan were our roommates!"

"Oh yippie!" Mikan burst out of Happiness. She then happily announced the good news to Hotaru "Hotaru! Anna and Nonoko are our roommates!"

"I know. I was the one who personally ask the principal to make Nonoko and Anna our roommates" Hotaru said nonchalantly as she walked towards Mikan

"Really Hotaru? How'd you do it? " Mikan asked unbelievably .

"Lets just say, I have my own ways" Hotaru said ,then quickly dismissed the topic

"Well, Arigato Hotaru-chan!" Anna thanked Hotaru while Nonoko nodded in agreement

"Hn." Hotaru answered

"So" Mikan started as she clasped her hands together "Let us show you two to your rooms!"

"Hai!" Nonoko and Anna responded lively and Hotaru smiled a little bit. Mikan and Hotaru then helped the two new comers on carrying their suit cases to their room. After that, the four of them, then gathered around the living room watching some dramas, love stories and some horror maybe. They all drifted to dreamland at exactly 12:30 am in the morning.

**Next Morning**

**Hotaru's POV **

"Wake up baka!" I said in a menacing voice "Don't make me use my gun on you this early in the morning. Not that I care or something" still no reply, -sigh- this is the fifth try but still nothing new. I am literally inside Mikan's bedroom right now dressed in my school uniform, trying to wake her up and gosh she didn't even move a muscle. Its already 7:30 am and classes starts at exactly 8:00 am . She sleeps as hard as a rock.

"Mikan wake up" I tried again, but no avail. And so my patience reached its limit.. Dundundun

**End Of Hotaru's POV**

After 5 seconds, a loud bang was heard inside Mikan's room. Thus, it startled Anna and Nonoko who were having their 'peaceful' breakfast at the dining room.

"Waft waous twat?" Anna asked while chewing some toasted bread. Nonoko gave her a questioning look, saying she didn't understand what Anna just said. Anna then rolled her eyes before swallowing then said "What was that"

"OOOH, I don't know, but I think its coming from Mikan-chan's room, come on lets go check it out" Nonoko said as she stood up and made her way to the said room. Anna nodded in response. As the two girls slowly open the door to Mikan's room, they saw Hotaru looking stoic as ever standing at the other side of the room, while Holding her baka gun. Their eyes followed to the direction Hotaru was facing and there they saw, a poor unconscious Mikan laying like a dead meat on the hard wooden floor.

"Hotaru-chan what happened in here?" Nonoko, who could no longer control herself from asking , asked the scary looking Hotaru.

Upon hearing Nonoko's voice, Hotaru slowly turned her head to face Anna and Nonoko, who were already in their uniforms

"I see, you two are already awake, I guess I don't need to wake you up" Hotaru calmly said with a blank face.

Mikan, who now gained back her consciousness slowly stood up and said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone "You call this 'waking' somebody up? This is more like killing somebody"

"You made me do it" Hotaru replied quickly in a plain boring tone

"Um hello? 'Made' You do it? Only stupid persons would ask you to do that" Mikan stated as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Exactly, ONLY stupid persons " Hotaru said, emphasizing the 'only' word "Like you" she added

"Excuse me? Um, reality check; I AM NOT S-T-U-P-I-D!" Mikan told Hotaru, who only raised an eyebrow "Right guys? " Mikan asked as she looked at Anna and Nonoko with her pleading eyes saying 'Just say yes'

"whatever Mikan" Hotaru uttered "I'll be going now"

"Us too!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison

"What about me?" Mikan asked with her innocent hazel eyes looking at them

"-sigh- We'll be late if we will wait for you. " Hotaru explained

"And I thought you're my best friend" Mikan said as she pouted cutely. Hotaru rolled her eyes at Mikan's childish gestures

"It's the first day of school, I can't afford to be late" Hotaru said cooly

"You're always like that" Mikan whispered to herself, she then asked Anna and Nonoko with hopeful eyes "Umm, Anna-chan , Nonoko-chan how about you guys can you wait for me?"

The two girls(Anna and Nonoko) looked at each other first before Anna answered Mikan politely trying not to upset her dear friend "Mikan-chan, we would really love to wait for you but, like Hotaru-chan, we shouldn't be late specially when its the first day of school. You'll get detention for that"

"Eh? Detention? "

"Yes Mikan-chan. Did you listen to yesterday's program?" Anna said

"A Baka like her doesn't know how to listen" Hotaru said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone

"Mou Hotaru! I know how to listen. I just didn't listen to yesterday's program because it was so boring" Mikan defended her self

"Yeah right" Hotaru sarcastically replied

"Hehe, stop it you two" Nonoko nervously said, afraid that Hotaru and Mikan might start another fight

"Fine." Hotaru whispered quietly. She then reminded the brunette with a stern voice "You better start dressing up now Mikan, you only have 20 minutes left before the classes starts" and left the room . Mikan then 'hmph'

"Umm, Bye Mikan-chan!" Anna waved goodbye "See you at class! And don't forget, we're at Class-2b" Nonoko added then they left Mikan in her room.

"Well, I better go ready my self" Mikan said to herself as she went inside the bathroom. She took a short but relaxing shower. Brushed her teeth, then dressed her self in her uniform correctly. She let her wet silky auburn hair down. Grabbed her school bag and a strawberry then left the room with out a second to waste.

**Natusme's POV**

I woke up very early this morning, well that's not new. I sat up and looked at the alarm clock on top of my bedside table, it read 5:38 am. I laid back and tried to get some more sleep, but I just cant. And I know its because of that freaking nightmare.

It keeps on replaying in my mind even in my dreams over and over again; And I cant stand it. I tried to forget about it and move on, but It never stops hunting me; Only the Hyuuga family and my band knows about my Horrible past; They keep on telling me over and over again, that I wasn't my fault. But I never listen. They were not there when the tragedy happened. The tragedy that changed me completely.

Some people who doesn't know me well, says or rather, defines me as a Rich, cold, arrogant, Handsome bastard. I don't really care if that's what they call me because its true anyway(But I will never admit that). I also have no interest on girls. My life revolves around music and money. No more ,No less. I never had a girlfriend before or loved a girl and much to my dismay, my first kiss. Hey, I want my first kiss to be taken away by my first love. I know it sounds corny and totally out of character; My mom and sister doesn't count 'cause like their my family and I already loved them, yeah you get the point.

No choice left, I got up from my bed and did my daily routine; Take a shower, brushed my teeth, wore my uniform(in a messy untidy but Hot way) , grabbed a strawberry 'cause its my favorite, and made my way to the door leaving my hair messy as ever. When I was about to turn the knob of our main door around, I suddenly heard someone spoke behind me.

"Natsume, where are you going so early in the morning?" I know that concerned voice, its from my best friend Ruka

" None of your business " I answered nonchalantly . Then turned around to face him, and I see, he 's still in his pajamas . He yawned

"Natsume-"

"I wont do something stupid, Ruka . " I interrupted Ruka avoiding his gaze

"That's not what I meant Natsume" Ruka said in a low but clear voice. I raised an eyebrow at him

"Whatever" I muttered then turned around "I'm going " I said before I stepped out "Don't be late today, or you'll get detention " I heard Ruka shout from behind me. I replied him with my usual 'Hn' , but I never listened. Nobody tells me what to do. Its in my book of rules.

**End Of Natsume's POV**

Okay, back to our favorite brunette; She is now actually lost, like a cute little puppy trying to find its owner. Mikan tried to ask some random dudes about which way is Class-2B, but all they do is gawk at her, ask for her number or her other personal information. She also tried asking some girls but all they do was answer her with another question like, what lipstick or make-ups does she use, even though she didn't apply any.

Mikan Yukihira DOES NOT apply make-ups during normal days. Well she does use lip gloss, but that is an exception.

She was about to ask some 'humorous' looking students but the school bell rang signaling that it was time for the classes to commence .

"W-W-Wait!" Mikan shouted, but the school corridor quickly became a deserted place. Mikan 'sigh' in frustration

'UGH! GREAT! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND FIRST DAY OF DETENTION! THIS IS SOO ANNOYING!' She screamed mentally, trying her best to keep her patience high. Then she saw this beautiful Sakura Tree planted just several feet away from the huge fountain. 'A Sakura tree' she thought.

She slowly walked towards the her targeted tree, and suddenly quicken her pace while clutching her fist. When she finally reached the huge Sakura tree, she unexpectedly kicked the trunk . "Ouch! Ouch!" She exclaimed as she hopped and hopped with one foot, and her right hand rubbing her other aching foot

"Itai" She exclaimed again, but quite loud this time

" for a little girl like you, you sure have a big mouth " A cold voice said from above. Mikan looked up and saw a guy resting on a branch with a manga covering his face.

"Who are you calling little girl ?!" Mikan retorted in a 'not-so-friendly' tone and continued "You should be in class right now"

"Look who's talking" The lad boringly replied. He then closed his manga, rolled it, put it inside his pocket and jumped off the branch , landing oh-so coolly on the ground .

Upon seeing the face of the guy, Mikan immediately recognize him. He's the lead singer of the band called The Pitch Black. She mentally shivered at the thought. Maybe, just maybe, she was scared. She heard terrible Rumors about him. Reasons why nobody wants to get on his bad side

"Y-Y-You!" Mikan pointed an accusing finger at him while shaking uncontrollably

"Me?"

"Yeah you! You're Natsume Hyuuga!"

"So what? You like me? Well I am Handsome and all" Natsume said as he ran his finger through his messy raven hair

"Cocky Bastard" Mikan said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Natsume was taken aback by the comment , but his blank face never showed it. He thought the pretty girl standing in front of him would gawk at him like what normal girls usually do. But he was wrong. Mikan Yukihira, is not a normal girl. He smirked at her, while examining her from head to toe. Then Mikan, who notice this blushed from embarrassment.

"W-W-Wh-a-at are y-you l-l-looking at ?!" Mikan snapped stuttering and still blushing

"You know" Natsume started with a serious voice as he neared her while Mikan backed away "You're pretty hot, you could be my girlfriend. But sad to say you're noisy not to mention Annoying"

"So what ? Its not like, I would agree to be one of your collections Hyuuga" Mikan said in a 'bratty-rich-girl' tone " And I'm not loud OR annoying, you Jerk face!"

"Watch your mouth little girl, you don't know who your messing with" Natsume warned as he pinned Mikan against the tree, holding both of her wrist

"What the Heck?! Let go of me you j-jerk! " Mikan wailed as she tried to escape, but she was unsuccessful "Besides, your nothing but a jerk!"

"You never learn do you?" Natsume said in a scary menacing voice as his face neared her face more. His hot breath tickled against the brunette's white smooth skin

"You know, I get that a lot" Mikan replied , trying to avoid his piercing gaze

"You do , do you?" Natsume smirked. 'Damn that smirk. ' Mikan thought

"Face it Hyuuga! Not all girls in this world can fall head-over-heels on you!"

"Oh really?" Natsume teased

"Yes, really" Mikan spoke quite proudly this time . But her eyes widened when Natsume suddenly neared her face more and more until the tip of his perfect nose touched her's. Knowing what COULD happen next, she slowly closed her eyes waiting for the guys lips to meet hers.

1..

2...

3...

**Mikan's POV**

Seconds have passed by but still I felt nothing. I slowly opened my eyes, and there I saw him backed away while smirking so handsomely. Then It hit me. I feel so embarrassed and stupid right now AND I know I'm all red. To think he was about kiss me. Gosh. Get a hold of your self Mikan.

"You should've seen your face" I heard Hyuuga spat ridiculously as he ran his finger through his hair trying to hold his laughter. Yeah, I know, no need to rub it on my face you dumbass.

"Whatever" I muttered trying to sound cool and looked away. How lame of me. His smirk widen

"WILL YOU STOP SMIRKING HYUUGA!" I screamed at him

"Whatever you say, babe" He said in a seductive tone, looking so cool and all. Damn you Hyuuga

I glared at him. He grinned

"Hey! You two!" A stern voice from afar called us. Me and Hyuuga directly turned our heads to the direction where the voice came from. And there we saw a Man in his mid-40's holding a stick and a book. Brown dull hair , eyeglasses on and a frog on his right shoulder. Weird huh?

"I said you two!" The man called again his voice more strict this time "Come here this instant!" . So we did what he told us to do. As we came near him, I can clearly see him now. He has these black eyes and a big, big, big frown plastered on his old wrinkled face.

"Jin-jin, what do you want" Hyuuga boringly spoke

"How many times have I told you Mr. Hyuuga, Do not call me using that ridiculous nick name of yours. " The Man said full with pride

"Whatever" Hyuuga muttered

"And you young lady, whom I presume is Mikan Yukihira, why are you not in class?" The Man asked me with a serious face

"Umm. I-I-I aaa I was lost, Sir" I stuttered while answering him with my head lowered down

"What a foolish excuse" The Man harshly commented as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Its true sir!" I defended . Gosh this man has some issues

"Then care to explain what happened why you ending up together with Mr. Hyuuga" The Man said then glared at Hyuuga

"Well you see-" I was about to explain what happened but Hyuuga rudely interrupted me

"Jin-jin " Hyuuga started , tensioning the atmosphere . I was about to say something but Hyuuga suddenly placed his left arm around my petite waist . I froze; No words came out from my mouth. Jerk face then continued "We were just making out "

And there ,Jin-jin stood stiff and shocked while my blood boiled from anger and embarrassment "HYUUGA YOU JERK! WE DIDN'T DO THAT! "

"Miss Yukihira and Mr. Hyuuga! This despicable act of you two should no longer be tolerated! I am telling this to the High school principal right away. " Jin-jin said , then rubbed his temples "And to say I was expecting a lot from you Ms. Yukihira since your Mother was one of my best students"

"But Sir Jin-jin you can't do this! W-what If my M-Mom or Dad hears about this?" I was afraid . My parents are expecting a lot from me. I don't want to disappoint them.

"Of course , your parents will know about this. And do not call me that ridiculous nickname! My name is Jinno!"

"Bu-Bu-But-"

"No buts Ms. Yukihira"

"You can't do this!" I argued

"Oh, but I can" Jinno said with determination

"But what if-" And again Hyuuga butted in

"Its no use 'Polka', Jinny will never listen to you, Right jinny?" Hyuuga told me then smirked. I will rip that smirk off your face someday Hyuuga

"How many time have I told you not to call me-"

"You said " Hyuuga did the quote mark finger sign as he said " 'Jin-jin' not 'Jinny' got it?"

"That's it Hyuuga. You and Ms. Yukihira better go back to your respective classrooms before I loose my patience here!" Jinno-sensei warned using his scary voice. Well at least its scary for me.

"Whatever " I heard Hyuuga muttered nonchalantly . I glared daggers at him. He smirked at me. I'm gonna kill him someday.

"Class-2B is just at the right corner" Jinno-sensei told me

"Yes sensei " I replied then bowed at him. When we were about to leave, Jinno-sensei called our, meaning Me and Hyuuga's attention

"Yes Jinno-sensei?" I said feeling nervous.

"Detention after your classes" Jinno said strictly then left. My jaw dropped

"Stop gawking at Jin-jin, that's disgusting " Hyuuga boringly said as he started walking ahead of me

"I WASN'T GAWKING YOU DUMBASS!" I yelled at Him. He just ignored me. I ran to him then grabbed his right arm. He glared at me and I glared back

He turn around to face me then spoke with His cold scary voice, but It didn't scare me a bit "Mind letting go of my arm?"

"YOU JERK! WHY DID YOU SAID THAT?! " I spat angrily at his blank face

"Said what?" He pretended not to know

"ABOUT YOU AND ME MAKING OUT!" I yelled at him

"Oh we did?" He grinned . I sigh in frustration.

"Okay, that's it. Don't you dare go near me. Talk to me. Or do things involving me." I was about to turn around and leave when he replied "Don't you think that's to harsh , Polka-dots?" He smirked maliciously. 'Polka-dots'? Seriously? What a lame nickname.

"Polka-dots? How lame can you get" I retorted then started to walk away, when …

"Yeah, lame like the patterns on your underwear" He said coolly. It took me seconds to absorb what jerk face just said. I blushed madly. He grinned widely

"Y-Y-YOU PERVERT! " I screamed at him , horror evident on my face

"Yukihira-san?" A familiar voice called me. I looked away from Hyuuga then faced the person who called me. Oh it was him, The 'He' that I thought was a 'She'

"Umm.. Ye-yes? " I stuttered

"I've been looking all over for you" The person said, If I remember correctly his name is Narumi, yeah Narumi

"You're Narumi-sensei right?" I asked while fidgeting the hem of my skirt

"Yes, I am. And also your homeroom teacher" He happily announce . Hyuuga grunted in annoyance. I glared at him(Hyuuga)

"I see" I said, Then I remembered , I was late "G-Gomen ne, sensei " I lowered my head. I heard Narumi-sensei chuckled nervously

"Hehehe.. Its okay Yukihira-san "

"H-Hai" I replied smiling brightly at him

"You're really beautiful Yukihira-san, just like your mom" Narumi-sensei complimented me. I blushed and thanked him before I asked "How did you know my mom?"

Sensei was about to answer me but Hyuuga cut in "He likes your mom." Sensei blushed madly . I glared daggers at Hyuuga before asking him rudely but I don't care "What are you still doing here?"

Sensei answered for him "He's in my class too Yukihira-san"

"WHAAT?! YOU MEAN HE'S GONNA BE MY FREAKIN CLASSMATE?!"

"Yes Yukihira-san, His going to be your classmate" Narumi-sensei confirmed as he smiled at me. Oh joy. Hey I'm being sarcastic here.

"You got a problem with that Polka?" Hyuuga smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him

"Again with the name" I dangerously told him

"Ummm.. We better go back to class now. The principal might see us" Narumi happily said ignoring the tension in the air

"Hn" I heard Hyuuga muttered uninterestedly. How disrespectful can he get

" Come along now my dear students " Narumi said to us as he lead us to our classroom..

**End Of Mikan's POV**

As Mikan, Natsume and Narumi went nearer to a certain classroom, they could hear different kinds of noises. Screaming, Laughing, singing and more.

"Alright Yukihira-san-" Narumi-sensei was interrupted by Mikan

"Please call me Mikan" The brunette smiled at her sensei

"Alright then Mikan-chan, just wait for my signal then you can come in and introduce yourself okay?" Narumi-sensei said to Mikan, who nodded in response

"Natsume-kun, get inside now" Narumi told Natsume in a girlish tone. Mikan giggled sweetly. Natsume glared at Narumi.

"Tch. Idiots" Natsume muttered in annoyance then went inside the room with Narumi tailing behind him. As Natsume entered the room, all eyes were now looking at him, much to his dismay. Then girls started to giggle while staring dreamily at him. Some were even bating their fake eyelashes and winking flirtatiously at him. Natsume just ignored them and went to his seat next to his bestfriend, Ruka Nogi.

Narumi-sensei faked a cough then happily announced "We have another new student!"

" Is it a girl?!"

"I wish it's a boy!"

"But I thought, It was only, Hotaru-chan, Anna-chan, and Nonoko-chan"

"This girl got late , and yeah.. That's why" Narumi explain unclearly. And the class was like 'Ooh' and 'Aah'

"Anyway .. Yukihi- I mean Mikan-chan please come in" Narumi called Mikan. As the brunette went inside , all eyes were staring at her. All boys, except for Natsume, Ruka and of course Yuu, were drooling at her. While the girls, again except for Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko envied her. Mikan is such a beauty anyway.

"Now, Mikan-chan, please introduce your self to your classmates" Narumi said slowly. Mikan nodded in response

"Hi! I'm Mikan Yukihira, 15 years old. Please take care of me!" Mikan then flashed them a million dollar smile, which made the boys go gaga over her.

"Any questions class?" Narumi-sensei asked the class with a wicked smile

"Are you single?!"

"Can I date you?"

"Can you be my girlfriend?"

"No way she's going to be my girlfriend!"

"Are you still a vir-"

"-fake cough- Any 'Appropriate' questions out there?" Narumi interrupted while emphasizing the word 'appropriate'. A pretty girl with curly green-seaweed-hair(shoulder length)and dark green orbs suddenly stood up and narrowed her eyes on Mikan.

"Ah, Shouda-san " Narumi said then smiled at the girl

"Ssssh!" The girl silenced Narumi, who sweatdropped at the girl's sudden action

"I'm Sumire Shouda " The girl, A.K.A Sumire eyed Mikan suspiciously before continuing "Do you play any instrument?"

Mikan was a bit surprised by the question, but she managed to reply by nodding while smiling cutely at her.

"Alright. Like what?" Sumire asked Mikan with eagerness

Before the brunette could answer, a cold , spine-chilling voice suddenly butt in. Everyone directly turned their gaze towards the owner of the voice, and it was no other than, the raven beauty, Hotaru Imai "She knows how to play the piano and the guitar"

"I-Imai-san?" Sumire stammered. Then Hotaru looked at her with a blank stoic face, then faced Mikan

"I was going to answer Hotaru!" Mikan pouted

"Baka, just sit down. " Hotaru told Mikan with her eerie voice. Mikan glared at Hotaru for a moment then asked Narumi

"Sensei, where will I sit?"

"Hmmm" Narumi tapped a finger on his cheek while thinking "I know! you can sit beside Natsume-kun, over there" Narumi then pointed at a boy with a manga covering his face, and his feet on top of the table. 'Oh, its that bastard. I'm going to kill him someday!' Mikan evilly thought

"But Narumi-sensei, that's Luna-chan's place" A girl with purple short hair tied in a pony tail and jet black eyes said

"I know Wakako-chan, but Kazumi-san is still in California , when she comes back, we can arrange a new seat for her" Narumi replied. Wakako glared at Mikan.

"Narumi-sensei, can I just sit with Hotaru?" Mikan asked politely.

"Eh? You mean, you don't want to sit beside Natsume-kun?" Narumi asked in disbelief

"Why would I want to sit beside a jerk?" Mikan said like it's the obvious thing in the world. The class gasped. No one, and I mean no one, ever called Natsume a jerk. Well I guess that's before Mikan came.

**Natsume's POV**

Jerk huh? Well I'm not new to this. She's been calling a 'Jerk' ever since I met her. But I got to say, she's different from all the girls I met and she's really attractive too. Not that I'm attracted or anything. She has this silky waist-long brunette hair with natural curls in the end. Big innocent hazel eyes. Perfect body, long legs- WHAT THE HECK?! What am I thinking?! This is getting way out of hand.

"How dare you call Natsume-sama a jerk?!" I heard a girl snapped, probably one of my annoying fan girls

"Isn't he one?" Polka said in a matter-of-fact tone

"YOU BIT-"

"That's Enough!" Gay Narumi commanded using his strict-teacher voice. He sounded like a mad woman. I took my manga off my face and watched the scene with amusement; But my face never showed it . "Mikan-chan is sitting beside Natsume-kun whether you like it on not!"

"Yes sensei" The class said in accordance

"Now, Mikan-chan go to your seat so we can start the class, we only have 30 minutes left and we have lots of things to discuss " And by that, I saw polka walk towards me, with a frown plastered on her face. What's wrong with her? Not that I'm worried or something. As she sat down beside me, she glared daggers at me, while I smirked at her. Now this is amusing.

**End Of Natsume's POV**

"Okay class, today, we'll talk about the 'big thing' or should I say the contest the High school principal announced" Narumi started as he paced back and forth

"So first of all, only the High school students are allowed to join the contest. The contest will take place on the last month of the school year. So you particularly have 7 months to prepare yourselves. " Narumi explained carefully "So for those who will join, There will be a sign-up paper posted next Monday at the information board. Any questions class?"

Woooosh

Silence..

Wooooosh

"Well, I'll take that as a 'no' then" Narumi said as he sigh, then continued with his happy-go-lucky attitude "But anyways, moving on .. The principal also said that , all students are required to have special classes. "

"What are 'special classes' Narumi-sensei?"

"Oh, Special classes? Those are classes that will help you in enhancing your music skills. For example, in singing, dancing or in playing instruments. You can only choose one by the way" Narumi-sensei clarified . And the class was like 'Ooh' and 'Aah'

"And Oh, I require you students to join clubs or whatever for extracurricular grades as well! So that's all for today class! Have a nice daay! Toodles!" Then Narumi skipped and frolicked(like a girl) his way out of the room. And the room became noisy . Again. Well this time, its really really noisy. And because the class was so noisy, nobody heard the door creaked open.

A strong ,strict and scary voice spoke "What is the meaning of this?!" Everybody stopped what they we're doing and turned their attention to the speaker. They all froze when they felt the cold aura from the person. It was no other than, their Math Teacher, Jinno-sensei.

"AAAH! Its you!" Mikan yelped

"Yes Its me, Yukihira-san" Jinno said in a cold voice "Everybody go to your respective places. You have wasted enough time . How irresponsible can this class be!" . Everyone did what their teacher had told them to do. The day went fine; I guess except for Mikan. She's still stuck in detention for 1 hour, with Natsume, or 'The Jerk' (That's what she wants to call him) .

**Mikan's POV**

Great! I'm stuck here with the Jerk. And that stupid Jinno is out doing his 'business' pffft. I sat at the farthest corner away from Hyuuga, who is busy reading his 'Manga' and at the same time using his iPhone. I tried to entertain my self with my own iPhone. Well, that was a bad move. Now the Jerk wants my number. And he wont stop bugging me until I give him my number.

"Oi, Polka" Hyuuga called. I grunted. He threw me ANOTHER crumpled paper. I threw it back to him. He smirked at me. I glared daggers at him.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" I finally asked him. Gosh, he wont stop until her gets what he wants! Curse you Hyuuga. Curse you

"Your number" He said boringly as he moved his chair nearer to mine. Great. I'm being Sarcastic alright?

"Why would I give you?!" I spat annoyingly as I backed my chair away from his.

"Cause I want it. So .NOW" Hyuuga said in demand. Irritation was written all over his face.

"N-E-V-E-R . NEVER!" I stood up from my chair and crossed my arms over my chest glaring at him

"For crying out loud its just a number!" Hyuuga unbelievably exclaimed as he rose from his seat

"Yes! Its just a number so why do you want it?!"

"Lets play rock paper scissors. If I win give me your number. If you win I wont bother you ever again, for your number that is"

"Fine!" I said . So me and Hyuuga played 'rock, paper, scissors' like kids. Ugh. This is so stupid. And after a while, when we're finally out from detention, Hyuuga leaves with my cp number. While me, I leave feeling depressed . Yes, He won I lose. Whatever. Why is life so cruel?

**End Of Mikan's POV**

**Natsume's POV**

Its past 12:00 pm and I'm still up. I can't sleep again because of that stupid damn nightmare. Good thing tomorrow's Saturday. No class, No detention. Meaning I could slack off all day. Oh Joy. Speaking of detention, I remembered polka. She sure is one tough girl. Hmmm, maybe I should tease her a bit. I like teasing her you know.. Specially when its about her underwear.

'Hey Polka, it me Natsume' I texted her. After a minute or two, she still hasn't replied . I'm guessing she's fast asleep by now. When I was about to turn my iPhone off, I felt it vibrate. So I checked it out. I don't know why, but I was wishing it was from her. And yes, luck was on my side.

'What do you want Hyuuga?' She replied my text

'You're still awake?' I texted her back

'Well, Obviously I am. I just replied your text didn't I?' She replied. I can imagine her roll her eyes by now. I smirked anyways.

'Why are you still awake?' I asked

'Why do you care?' She replied

'Don't answer my question with another question P-O-L-K-A-D-O-T-S'

'You are not my boss J-E-R-K'

'Go to sleep already' I ordered her

'Whatever. Good night Hyuuga' She texted. I unconsciously smiled

'Good Night.. Mikan' I replied her text.

**End Of Natsume's POV**

And after Natsume and Mikan's Little texting moment, they both drifted back to their dreamland. Slowly but Surely.

**End Of Chapter 6**

**Sorry guys if I updated very late! I know its been a week or more. I am so sorry! :( Please don't stop reading my stories and supporting me! I promise you readers out there that I wont leave a single story of mine incomplete! Please review for I-N-S-P-I-R-A-T-I-O-N . I need it guys. **

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Exciting? Whut ? Whut? Tell mee! Please review! **

**I tried my best to make it longer. I also made some NxM scenes. Was it sweet? Don't worry this is just chapter 6! There wil be more sweet moments! **

**Lets be friends: **

**Follow me on twitter: amirakewl**

**Please support me and..**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**

**RxR**

**Next chappie?:'**

**#azthirteenplusone**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! How was the previous chapter? Please leave a review. I'm really sorry for the late late late update. Again. Anyways I hope you guys will love this chapter:' I tried my best make this. Chikabowaw! **

**IMMA DISCLAIMER! I don't own GAKUEN ALICE! Huhuhuhuhu**

**BTW: The songs I used in this chapter isn't mine alright? **

**And here's …..**

**Chapter 7**

The sun shoned brightly and there were no signs of rain. It was a fine Saturday morning. A good day for a walk at the park, fishing at the lake or having picnics perhaps.

Our favorite brunette went to the dining room where her friends are having breakfast. "OHAYO!" Greeted Mikan with a beautiful smile

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" Anna greeted back as she placed newly cooked eggs on the table.

"Good morning Mikan-chan! " Nonoko also greeted after swallowing some eggs and rice. Mikan smiled brightly at her dear friends

"Sit down dummy" Hotaru commanded while flipping a page of the morning newspaper.

Mikan frowned at this "Geez Hotaru, so early in the morning and you're already being mean to me"

"Give me one good reason why I should be nice to you" Hotaru stated with her scary voice.

"Um.. Hello? 'Cause I'm your best friend?" Mikan answered in a 'matter-of-fact' tone while crossing her arms over her chest

"So? That doesn't mean I should be nice to you" Hotaru spat before sipping some early morning coffee. Mikan stick out her tongue at her best friend, then sat beside Nonoko. "What's for breakfast?" Mikan asked while smelling the delicious food in front of her. There were bacons, eggs, and fried rice, don't forget the juice. (A/N: My favorites!)

"You're already smelling it, and you still don't know what's for breakfast? Unbelievable " Hotaru said in disbelief as she set the newspaper down and began eating her breakfast.

"I didn't ask you Hotaru" Mikan said as she rolled her eyes

"And I wasn't talking to you too" Hotaru answered back, eyes not leaving her food

Mikan slightly glared at Hotaru, before asking again but this time she is being more specific "Anyways, who cooked the food Anna?"

"Well.." Anna blushed a little "I-I was the one who cooked it Mikan-chan. Hope you like it"

"Wow! I Didn't know you can cook Anna-chan!" Mikan exclaimed

"Anna-chan spent her elementary school years in a cooking school Mikan-chan" Nonoko explained while smiling beautifully

Mikan was a bit surprised on what she just learned. If Anna was so good in cooking, why did she study in a Music School? But Mikan quickly dismissed the thought. Life has so much mysteries anyway. The gang continued talking about _Anna_ and _Nonoko_'s life. After they all finished eating their mouth watering breakfast, they all went into their respective bedrooms doing their daily routine. Its was already 9:43 when they all - except for Hotaru- went to the living room doing things. Like reading some magazines, playing the guitar or watching TV, just to kill time.

Mikan was wearing a white v-neck oversized shirt with a faded American flag printed on it. She wore gray skinny jeans that really hugged her perfect long legs and her thighs. Red vans for her foot wear; Her hair was tied in a high messy pony tail with her side-bangs and some hair strands framing her pretty face. She got swag, something we Asians have.

On the other hand, Anna wore a loose off-shoulder pink blouse with the words 'Think Pink' printed on it. Glittery Pink Mini-skirt for her bottom and cowgirl boots for her foot wear. Her curly hair was straightened for the day. All in all, she looked like a pink chic.

If Anna was wearing the chic look, Nonoko was wearing the cool one. She wore a sleeve-less dark blue blouse paring it with an expensive black leather jacket that has pockets at both sides. Denim shorts and cowgirl boots to finish it up. Her hair was tied in low pig-tails.

Suddenly, a 'knock-knock' was heard from their main door.

"Anna-chan, go open the door" Nonoko commanded with her eyes glued at the tv.

Anna grunted in response.

"Anna-chan you're nearer to the door. So carry that lazy butt of yours and open the freakin' door" Nonoko said in a calm but somehow scary voice.

"No I'm not " Anna replied as she flipped another page of the magazine she's reading

"Will-" Nonoko was about to say something when Mikan, butted in "I'll open the door" She said. She gently placed her acoustic guitar on the floor then stood up and marched towards the door

"Eh? Mikan-chan?" Anna and Nonoko said at the same time. But before Mikan could rotate the door knob, a cold menacing voice spoke from behind her that sent shivers down her spines.

"Wait" Hotaru said. Mikan turned to face the person behind her, and there she saw Hotaru clad in a Panda Hood with long sleeves that passes her palms. Underneath it was a lovely purple sailor-like dress, that goes above her knees with this cute glittery ribbon at the center. She wore white knee -socks and dark-purple ankle boots. Her hair was in her normal hair style. Overall she looked so cute. And not so, Hotaru-like.

"Wow.." Mikan was still awed at the stoic girl in front of her

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at Mikan "Dummy" She muttered

"Hotaru! " Mikan pouted "I was about to complement you, on how cute you look!"

"Don't . Just don't" Hotaru said with her cold voice. Mikan was about to talk more when suddenly Nonoko came rushing at the scene holding a ringing iPhone "Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan! Your phone" The blue haired girl was about to hand over the phone to the pouting brunette when Anna who came out from who-knows-where shouted "KAWAII!" And this caught Nonoko's attention.

"I-I-Is That H-H-Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko stuttered, eyes sparkling. Anna nodded in response her eyes also sparkling.

"Nonoko-chan! My phone please?" Mikan reminded with her head titled

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot! Here!" Nonoko then gave it to Mikan carefully

"Hotaru-chan is so cute!" Anna commented. Hotaru remained silent

"Ikr?! I mean no offense but this is so not Hotaru-like!" Nonoko joined Anna. Hotaru still remained quiet

"WHAT?!" Mikan suddenly screamed at the phone. The three girls' attention was now on Mikan who was already fuming in anger.

Then silence followed

"No!" Mikan shouted "There is no way I'm going out with you! Jerk!"

"Just for this day. And I promise I won't bother you again. Deal?" The person on the other line said so. It was a calm and at the same time manly voice.

"A 'No' is a 'No' ! Goodbye to you too !" And Mikan harshly hanged up. Her friends looked at her with question marks floating above their heads

Mikan, who noticed their questioning looks, decided to ease their curiosity. "S-Somebody just asked me, t-t-to you know.. Go out" she stuttered feeling a bit nervous as she tried to fix her focus on something else.

"Who was it? I bet he's a hot one" Anna winked cutely at Mikan

"Mikan-chan is so lucky!" Nonoko clasped her hands together while day dreaming about her 'prince charming'

"N-No you guys don't unders-stand" Mikan tried to explain but her friends wont listen to her

"Sooo… who's the lucky guy?" Hotaru asked while readying her baka gun

"Hotaru seriously there's no need for that!" Mikan sweatdropped " Guys -" The brunette was interrupted by another 'knock' at the door

"Damn" Hotaru cursed "You three go back inside the living room. I'll take care things from here"

"But Hotaru -" Nonoko tried to protest but it failed, since Hotaru gave them several death glares.

"Now Go!" Hotaru ordered the three. As soon as the three were gone, Hotaru directly opened the door. Revealing a well dressed Hayate Matsudaira

"What took you so long to answer?" asked a pissed Hayate

Hotaru, who didn't mind replying just walk pass by him and said "are we going or what?" ; Hayate sighed then followed Hotaru

Meanwhile, back at the three girls ….

"Was that Hotaru's boyfriend?" Asked a half shocked and half happy Anna as she took her magazine from the floor

"I guess so… but wow … " said Nonoko unbelievably

" The guy really looks familiar, don't-cha-think?" Mikan stated while checking her guitar's tune

"Now that you mentioned it, He does" Anna agreed , then flipped another page of her magazine

"Anyway Mikan-chan, who was the one that keeps on calling you?" Nonoko asked out of curiosity

Few minutes passed before th brunette replied dryly "The jerk"

"The what?" Anna, who finally left the magazine asked

"The Jerk. That perverted Jerk. Who is best known as Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan twitched as she said the 'Nastume Hyuuga' name.

"Oh you mean the super hot, handsome umm, everything guy? Who has this super messy attractive raven hair?" Anna said

"Yea… I suppose" Mikan replied unsurely

"OHMYGOOOSSH!" Nonoko squealed with excitement ; Time has passed when a sudden door knock was heard. This time, Anna was the one who stood up to open the door. Mikan and Nonoko were the ones left. A comfortable silence filled the room until pink-head came back with a wide smile plastered on her pretty face.

"What now?" Mikan asked boringly as she played with her guitar strings

"Somebody is looking for you Mikan-chan!" Anna excitedly announced to the girls

**Mikan's POV**

As soon as I heard what Anna-chan just said, I felt this bad, bad feeling in my chest; Telling me that I won't like what's gonna happened next.

**End Of Mikan's POV**

**End Of Chapter 7 :'**

**I am so sorry for the late update guys. I was so busy at school, that I couldn't update. I am really really really sorry! PLEASE don't stop reading my fanfics. I promise I will finish this story :' And I just heard that Gakuen Alice Manga is gonna end soon. Awh. Any way please continue to support mee. Leave a review for I-N-S-P-I-R-A-T-I-O-N **

**Please**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**

**RxR:***

**Next chappie?:'**

**#azthirteenplusone**


End file.
